


Ring

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, inktober prompts bur written, please read the description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Making nobles of Kirkwall scandalized is always a good idea.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Ring

Hawke had enough of all of those people: there were too many of them and they were just as she remembered them from the old times. They all were hypocrites, and in fact, she recalled some of them speaking against her – this few years ago, after the fighting in the city, when she lost her title of Hero if Kirkwall. All that was needed for her to return to their favor was Varric becoming the new Viscount and bringing her back.

But the assholes were still blighted hypocrites, and some of them didn’t even have enough decency to keep it quiet when she was around.

Bringing Fenris to the party was a mistake, but Varric insisted, saying they will suffer this together. And at least the wine was good.

She found the elf on the balcony overlooking the excessively large viscountial gardens, Varric tried to turn into a park open for everyone. The air here smelled of flowers, which was much nicer than the smell of perfumes inside. Hawke sighed and leaned against the balustrade.

„Have enough?” Fenris asked.

„Guess what. At least I didn’t have to break anyone’s nose… although some of them deserve that.”

„Just ignore them.”

„I don’t care when they insult me,” she said. „But when they make it about you, I just can’t… They will never learn, so I’m tempted to do it the hard way.”

„This is just talking.”

„Maybe” she agreed.

Breaking anyone’s nose didn’t work in those situations, it just caused more talking. Hawke really preferred to solve things straightforward, it was always easier… at least the noblemen of Kirkwall were aware, that Melinda Hawke’s „pet elf” will ruin their business if they ever invest in the slave trade. This was as discouraging, as legislations Varric was making.

Violence was not an option for the parties. But maybe other things were.

„You are smirking,” Fenris noticed.

Oh, she was.

„They want to talk, then let them,” she said. She went and took his hand, brushing her fingers between the lyrium lines. „They will talk and they will be scandalized. Let’s get married.”

She noticed her lover’s eyes grew wide. They never discussed formalizing their relationship, they never thought it was needed. There was never a reason.

Making nobles scandalized by marrying an elven ex-slave was a good reason, Hawke thought.

Fenris laughed.

„You are a mad woman.”

„Yes,” she agreed. „Yes, I am. Does this mean you accept?”

He nodded.

„Let’s do this. Let’s make them angry.”

„Perfect. Now, one more thing.” She took out a ring out of her pocket. „May I?”

Fenris narrowed his eyes.

„Hawke. Is this the ring you took from this corpse on the Sundermont last week?”

„Yup,” she said, putting it on her lover’s finger. „A perfecet engagement ring, don’t you think?”


End file.
